


Just A Trim

by alianovnaromanova



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Kate and Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnaromanova/pseuds/alianovnaromanova
Summary: Kate has a weird relationship with her hair.





	Just A Trim

As a child, some the only quality one-on-one time Kate was able to get with her mother was when her mom would do her hair, gently brushing it and styling it into a braid or a bun. Occasionally, she was able to influence her mom into curling it for her, and when she was done, Kate would spend hours playing with it, letting it bounce around and twirling it around her finger. Her mom would make sure she kept her hair long and silky, getting her fancy conditioner that kate liked using because it made her hair feel so soft and it smelled like lavender. By the time she was 8, her hair went down to her waist, and it was almost always in a braid or ponytail.  

 

Her hair felt like the only thing that made her special sometimes. 

 

When Eleanor Bishop dies, 13 year old Kate, in a fit of grief and anger, she gets the scissors from the kitchen, and cuts it until it goes only to her chin. She doesn’t feel anything as her dad yells at her for being so reckless and stupid. Her sister Susan just sighs at her and tells her she’s taking Kate to her favorite hair salon to clean it up a bit. 

 

As she gets older, she lets it grow. She doesn’t pay much attention to it, only shampooing it in the shower, and putting it in the occasional ponytail when it got in her hair. She gets it styled when her dad makes her, going with Susan to some fancy salon and playing on her phone and trying not to think of her mom while the stylist curls her hair and pins it into some kind of twist or something.

 

Things change after she becomes Hawkeye. When her hair keeps getting in the way of her shooting, she goes to a salon managed by a sweet German couple, and asks the stylist to cut it to chin length, and to dye the tips a darker blue, so they only become obvious in the sun. As she leaves with her new hairstyle, the German woman smiles at her and wishes her a good day, making Kate smile. 

 

And for the first time in a while, Kate finds she likes her hair.  


End file.
